Engine START
by YellowFluffiesForever22
Summary: When I moved into my new home, I saw him. I screamed. He screamed. And at that moment, my world fell apart. A humorous love-hate story between two students majoring in Journalism, living across from each other and the new feelings rising between them. Contains hopeless humour. LilyxKiyoteru *For Ryuchu's Under-Appreciated Vocaloid Pairing Contest!* :3


**Thank you for clicking this story! *throws confetti* This is my entry for Ryuchu's contest! I joined this for the sole purpose of joining and being judged! (Or, because it sounds fuuuun.) This is a oneshot, but I'll follow it up with a multi-chapter sequel if the readers want it~**

**Thanks to my awesome beta, Nerumi H, this story isn't littered with typos or misspellings. ; - ; Oh, and this is one of her OTPs, so, I'm guessing, she had fun reading through it~**

**A lot of authors like LilyxKiyoteru, but when I went to look for some of this pairing's stories, there was only like, five. Hopefully, we all start writing LilyxKiyoteru stories and spread their love~~**

* * *

When I moved into my new home, I saw him.

I screamed. He screamed. And at that moment, my world fell apart.

* * *

It was a nice Sunday. There were no classes that day, and it was the perfect weather to move in. Back at my uni—Nigirizushi Academy, and, yes, our principle named it after his favourite sushi—the dorms were too expensive for my parents' liking. Luckily, I found this place that wasn't too bad.

Though cheap, the place was actually decent-looking. It was a tall building with a balcony for every resident. A plain kitchen, a wide bathroom, a bed frame (all you needed was a mattress and some accessories) and a nice TV set came along too. Plus, the uni wasn't that far. All it took was a bus ride that was 15 minutes, then a less than five minute walk to the entrance.

I thought I was the luckiest girl around.

Then I saw the devil himself.

His name is Kiyoteru Hiyama.

That name makes me wish I had no mouth.

He's a fowl wart with a hint of an attitude.

He is my enemy.

Now, don't get me wrong. I don't remember why I hate him. But I do know, the moment we first met, fists were being thrown around. He pulled my hair, insulted me and, heck, I think he once spread rumours about me. Our first fight—I don't remember. But it never ended. It would've lasted a good few weeks if it weren't for my friend, Miki.

Miki adored Kiyoteru. Even gave him a pet name: KIYO. That's absolutely disgusting. Despite her closeness with him, she was a nice girl with a split personality that could rip your brains apart. I guess that's why I befriended her. I mean, she couldn't help it if she used to play with Kiyoteru when they were younger.

Anyway, Kiyoteru and I just met up in the hallway. It was just us. Nobody else.

My two sisters—Neru, the scornful, and Rin, the cheeky buttcheek—were helping out in the moving, along with my friends and their friends. But they were all downstairs, unloading the boxes from Neru's car.

I screamed. He screamed. And at that moment, my world fell apart.

Eventually, we regained our composure and Kiyoteru managed to spit out, "What are you doing here," he paused, "mutt."

"I was about to say that," I sneered, "rat."

Even though I was acting about as normal as I could get, though in the inside, I was dying. We lived across each other. Our doors are in front of each other's. I HAVE TO SEE HIM EVERYDAY.

We leave at the same time, we take the same route, we take the same course, our class schedule is almost identical and we'll see each other when Miki feels like forcing us.

Keeeel meeeee.

"Well, I'm afraid if I stick around in your air any longer, I'd die of stupidity. Ta-ta." Kiyoteru waved at me like a gay before turning on his heel and striding into his apartment.

I wanted to rip that gaytard's hair out so much, I was actually going crazy.

I had to calm down. Maybe stuff my face with ice cream. That didn't sound too bad.

I opened my apartment door, which I left unlocked for easy access, and carelessly dumped the boxes on the ground. I'm not a neat freak, and I will never be.

Anyway, I wasn't going to live alone. I'd watched my fair share of horror movies, and I know that living alone is like knocking on the devil's door.

My roommate was Rin's friend, Mizki Iida. She's like Mew—another friend of mine—except shorter and younger. They had the same black hair, almost similar body proportions and tomboyish ways.

Rin and her other friend, Gumi Koike, lived about two floors beneath us while Neru and her friend, Haku Honne, lived on the campus. Neru bought it herself; what a great older sister.

Rin already moved in. I and Mizki had yet to move in.

Plus, I had to stop freeloading in Neru's place. She bought too many mangoes; it was ca-razy.

The anger inside me was still alive, but, the place was too breath-taking to be ignored.

The apartment was nice-looking. The moment you stepped inside, there was a kitchen with a rectangular counter to eat on. Then there's the spacious and bare living room with the provided TV set. Mizki brought her stereo too.

Two doors stood at the right side of the living room, and two doors on the left. One bedroom on each side, a toilet on the left and a storage/boiler room on the right. In the living room, three couches surrounded this glass coffee table. When you pulled the blinds from behind the TV, it revealed glass doors leading to the main balcony. Or you could just open the blinds and admire the view.

Later, the others came up, and we started unpacking. Mizki was picking her bedroom, and she came out of the left room with a frown. "There's a balcony in there. I don't want it."

Then she scurried across the room, and into the right bedroom.

I checked out my soon-to-be lair.

What she said was true.

The room itself wasn't big, and most of the space was taken up by the bunk bed and built-in closet—which was seriously built inside the wall. The bunk bed was beside the balcony, the closet was beside the bunk bed and you could fit a vanity table, a workbench and a small TV set in here. Thanks to my parents, I had all of these things sorted, and Mizki had an aunt who practically obsessed over her.

So, both of us didn't really empty our wallets for this.

Neru and Haku came in with the mattresses for my room, while Gumi came in with the one mattress for Mizki. Apparently Mizki's room could only fit a single bed.

Rin was bringing in three stacks of boxes as I passed her downstairs. Neru's car was a big and stylish one, so everything fit perfectly. I grabbed about four small boxes and two large ones then went on my way.

By the time I reached my new apartment door, I saw him again.

He was as exhausted as me, but he wasn't crushed. Like me, Kiyoteru was moving in today. He was leaning against his doorframe, panting. He looked at least as pumped up as a child on high. I avoided him (I didn't want that kind of disease) then walked into my apartment to see that Mizki was putting carpet into her bedroom.

"Make sure to make it a rainbow colour," she said in a commando tone. There was this random dude measuring the perimeter of Mizki's room. I thought I heard a whimper.

What a poor guy.

At least they pay him.

"I hope YOU don't want carpet everywhere," Neru said, and I could practically hear the acid in her voice. I glared at my older sister.

"I'm fine with wood. The toilet and kitchen already has tiles."

Besides, ANYTHING can hide in a carpet...

Anyway, Rin helped me out with my room. Neru and Haku were busy with the living room, and Mizki and Gumi handled the carpet addict's room.

Rin gasped as she glanced at my room. "You have a balcony!" She screamed, clutching the hem of her shirt to keep herself from dying of happiness.

I honestly have no clue why everyone is either in a creepy obsession over it or hates balconies with burning passion.

When Rin and I had the bunk bed sorted out—which wasn't a hard task, believe it or not—we moved onto bringing the other furniture. Rin pretty much threw the bedside table, and basically hulk-smashed the vanity table and workbench on the ground.

"Whoa there, Bessy." I said, placing my hand down on my sister's shoulder.

(She did the same thing to her prom date...I'm pretty sure...or was that her teacher, hm.)

When those were done, we started unpacking my clothes and other junk. Rin pulled out a purse that I had 'lost' about three years ago. She stared at me and began screaming. "You said a piranha ate this on your date in an aquarium with that fat guy!"

Luckily I calmed her down before she kicked a puppy.

A few minutes later, Rin suddenly appeared beside me. "Hey, did you know Kiyo's moving in next door?" Rin showed her puppy eyes, and acted innocent. That monkey.

She dodged the cushion I threw at her, but, I was kinda glad that he moved next door.

I don't have to go all the way to the campus to bug him!

I thought I heard Rin saying something about burning my clothes as she arranged my closet. I can't blame her; my old closet was like a zoo. Now this one will be a zoo too.

At least this one will be neat for approximately 3 weeks.

We finished up with a breath of relief before checking up on the others.

Mizki's room was smaller than mine, but it was cozy and cute. The living room was very modern, the toilet smelled like an Ikea shop and in the kitchen a pizza was being cooked.

"Gumi and Neru went down to the supermarket to buy some sodas," Mizki informed whilst sitting cross-legged on the middle couch. A book was settled in the hole between her legs.

"Whoa—you're studying?! On a Sunday?" I screamed, pointing at the horrid book, and using Rin as a human shield.

"Politics is a difficult course, Lily-san," Haku said softly. "I think she needs to study. Even on a Sunday."

"Well," Rin slapped my hands off her shoulders then plopped herself beside Mizki, "I DID tell you to take photography."

Mizki shrugged. "Just because YOU have it easy, doesn't mean I'd handle photography as smoothly. I bet I'd screw up at the second minute. Besides, politics has been in my mind since junior high. I don't plan on changing it now."

"So, Haku..." I took a seat near the silver-haired girl, a smile creeping up my face. "How is it being a historian?"

Haku nodded. "It's going fine. Thanks for asking, Lily-san. Your sister is doing a good job too."

"When will Dell propose?"

"...I'm not entirely sure..._hopefully_, soon."

Neru had been dating Haku's brother, Dell, for a year and a half. They're pathetically in love. It was both cute and disgusting.

They were a cute couple; a perfect match.

But it was disgusting because, well...

_I_ was still single.

As far as I knew, everyone I knew was either in a relationship or in a soon-to-be relationship that wouldn't happen any sooner that it's getting painful. (coughtsunderescough) And I was the odd peanut.

Even Rin had the hots for somebody. Kamiya Len.

He could be her doppelgänger...but he's slightly different from Rin.

**1)** He's a male, which is obvious...

**2)** His voice became much deeper over the years.

**3)** He cut his hair short. It barely brushed his neck, and he didn't have to tie it up anymore. He kept the bangs though.

**4)** As you can see from the above, his growth spurt hit. And his height is now exceeding over 4'0.

**5)** He was no longer a squeaky, short, girly, SHOTA boy with long hair and spectacular wimp level over 110090008900.

That's how much he'd changed.

Miki liked this friend of Kiyoteru, Piko. Surprisingly, he was pretty cool and nice. He wasn't like the guy _whose-name-will-not-be-mentioned_, and he returned her feelings. They only started dating a few months ago, and believe me; the first month was absolutely HORRIBLE. They clung onto each other like there was no tomorrow, THEY HAD NO SHAME IN PUBLIC, and, Miki and I wouldn't hold our weekly event of soap opera night. Thankfully, they eventually snapped out of that daze and acted like normal and DECENT couples.

Then there's Mew. The girl who would kill anyone if they besmirched the name of cats. She's pretty, almost like a model. But she hated wearing clothes. She'd throw off her shirt if it wasn't for the stares she'd get. I swear, one time I saw her walking around in a robe at the market. Barefooted, too.

Mew—YES MEW WAS ACTUALLY IN A RELATIONSHIP, I'm so _pitiful_—was dating this Italian dude called Tonio. Tonio was fluent in English, Japanese, Italian and Polish. He was an acquaintance of Kiyoteru.

I had to admit, though, I RESPECTED anyone who could last in a serious relationship with Mew, for a YEAR. Think about it, all dat stripping.

Gumi's eyes were all over this guy named Yuuma. He was the brother of my female nemesis, LUKA NAKAHARA. I can't believe I just said her name. Oh my god.

Like Kiyoteru, Luka and I have a fierce rivalry. Though it's not as intense or as long as my hatred for Kiyoteru. Luka has always been better than me. Everything I do, she does 68% better. Plus, she took the same course as me. The one thing I didn't tear my head out with studying.

But she could never compare to Kiyoteru, who doesn't know when to give me a break. Unlike the unmentionable, Luka and I can last a week without ripping our shirts apart; she can even be kind enough to give her tormenting a rest.

Alright, so _where_ was I... Oh, yeah.

Like Piko, unlike Yuuma's associations, he was acceptable. He was the one to make the first move between him and Gumi, and thank goodness too. I thought they would never stop avoiding each other out of embarrassment. It was obnoxious watching them back then. It killed me on the inside.

Nigaito was Mizki's boyfriend. They were perfect together. Totally perfect. Nigaito kept Mizki in check, Mizki defended Nigaito, Nigaito defended Mizki, Nigaito cooked, Mizki did the tough jobs; just perfect. Whenever Nigaito was around, Mizki rarely swung her sword. Thank the _heavens_ for this humble blessing, ALLELUIA.

I might as well say who Luka was with. She's with Gakupo Konishi, Mizki's cousin. I guess they fit each other...but I'd never say that TO HER. She doesn't need to hear compliments.

Gakupo was a nice guy that fell in love with a weenie. "There's plenty of fish in the sea," that's what I'll tell him when they break up. "I told you so! Hand over the money, losers." THAT'S what I'll say when I win my bet on whether or not they tie the knot or fall apart.

Ah, good future, good future ahead.

Luka's friend, Miku Hatsune, was another girl who fell in love with her lookalike, Mikuo Hiraoka. They clicked the moment they met, and Mikuo did not hesitate to give her his number. Two days later they were reciting each other's pace of breathing, heartbeats and number of _hairs_ on their heads.

That's what I call 'creepy on a whole new level, it's insane'.

Haku was in her own relationship too. She was in love with Meito Hiyama, the devil's cousin. Meito, after calling us to a surprise meeting, told us he was proposing to Haku next month. All he had to get was the ring.

Sjsjesjsodkddoeok, why couldn't my love life be like that?

Yuki Ando, another cousin of the wart, was ALSO in a serious relationship. AND SHE IS YOUNGER THAN ME BY TWO YEARS, WHAT IS DIS MADNESS. She's with Ryuto Fukunaga, Nigaito's younger brother. I know her because she and Miki were practically sisters from different misters.

Iroha—Yuki's best friend for life and longer—was Luka's younger sister. She too, like Mew, had an obsession over cats. It scared me. But aside from that, she's nice and IN A RELATIONSHIP, WAAAAH.

Gumi's older brother, Gumo, was dating Iroha. This couple was the most surprising. We didn't even know they had a crush on each other until they told us and said they were in love.

Hey, did you know that Iroha and Gumo want six kids—three girls, three boys—the wedding is on a Friday in February; they're planning on having twenty cats; they'll move to another prefecture and possibly another country; will own a small company and will die at the ages around mid nineties.

Oh, and they want a pair of twins and their own zoo.

Meiko—Meito's older sister—was already engaged, though; she was still in NA, Nigirzushi Academy. Who was her fiancé? Kaito Nakada, the cousin of Nigaito and Ryuto.

So, _basically_, I was the only person who was single.

"Oh, the pizza is ready!" Haku announced when she checked her watch. She jumped off her seat and ran into the kitchen. She placed on some gloves and carried the tray out. There, sizzling and pretty much begging for me to eat it—was the glorious pizza.

"PIIIIIIIZZZZAAAAAAA!" I shrieked and lunged for the delicious heaven-sent treats.

Oh well.

Who needs a boyfriend, anyway, when you have PIZZA.

* * *

A few days later, in the morning, Mew ran in.

What did she do first? Take off her pants is what she did.

When Mizki walked out of her room, she walked back in. I wanted to go in with her. I don't think I can handle Mew's news today. Mew grabbed my shoulder and screamed into my ear, "Guess what, guess what!"

"..._what_."

"There's a party at the campus tomorrow night!"

"I'm afraid to ask why."

"Because Dell proposed!"

"What?!" Holy mother. "Why didn't Neru tell me?"

"News goes around fast...and everyone was congratulating Neru, so she couldn't tell you."

"She can tell everyone else but she can't tell me?!"

"Why does it matter?"

"As a sister, I should be the first to know, so this is absolutely shameful that I'm one of the last to hear this!" I paused, and realised what I really felt about the situation. "And my older sister is getting _married_ while _I'm_ still single!"

* * *

There was an impatient knock on my apartment door that evening.

Mizki was out with Rin and Gumi, so I had the enti~re place to myself. I was popping some popcorn in the microwave, some Ben & Jerry's were stocked neatly on the table, and I had I hooked up my laptop to the TV so I could watch Running Man and some Korean dramas.

Ah~ this was a nice reward after a long day of classes.

When I heard the knock, I immediately frowned.

I had a bad feeling in my gut.

And as always, my gut was right.

After opening the door and finding my male arch nemesis, KIYOTERU STINKY HIYAMA, I felt Karma smack me in the face with its rear end.

There goes my fantastic evening.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I asked, while trying to refrain from groaning.

Kiyoteru was not happy either. "I had forgotten my notepad at my apartment this morning and that is why I couldn't take down notes during class. I need your notes."

Calm down, leg, calm down. You can't kick him, that might ruin his pretty face—what. "Why?! I'm not the only one who takes journalism! Why don't you ask Luka? She ALWAYS takes down notes. I'm an unpredictable nutcase!"

Kiyoteru gritted his teeth. "One, you live ACROSS FROM ME while Luka and the others live in the campus. Two, I'm already here. Three, you ARE an unpredictable nutcase, and four, I saw you taking down notes; don't even try and lie."

Had he been watching me? That's a little creepy.

"Hey, you didn't have to include number three!" I protested, but Kiyoteru just walked inside and frowned (surprise, surprise) when he saw what was on my TV screen.

"_Running Man_? Tch, typical."

"Don't insult RM. I love Gary, just go away, you hater."

Kiyoteru found my bedroom easily and started raiding my workbench. He found my notebook and flipped through it without hesitation. _He is a_ _shameless, shameless_ _man._

"Aha," he exclaimed before closing my notebook and pulling out his own. "Here it is."

I followed him back to my living room where he sat down and began copying.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking down these notes!"

"Do it in your own apartment! You can return it later."

"Nah."

"I want to watch my Running Man~~~~"

"Go ahead and watch it."

So that's exactly what I did. I was totally into it (even ignoring Kiyoteru's presence entirely) when he asked, "Why are they running around like a bunch of baboons?"

I facepalmed. "The title says it all."

"Gee, sorry," he mumbled before lowering his head and continuing to copy.

For the rest of the episode, I could not concentrate.

Kiyoteru apologised. To me. Isn't that a little STRANGE to you?

He DID insult Running Man...but he never apologises. He's too conceited for that kind of stuff.

"Alright," he dusted his hands and breathed out, "thanks for the sloppy notes, blondie." Then he threw the notebook, which I barely caught on time. I landed on the floor, and my shoulder was slightly bruised after balancing my whole weight against it.

"Go to hell!" I screamed from the ground.

He smirked before dodging my flying cushion and then left the apartment.

I gave up, and just stayed on the floor with my hands over my eyes.

He's such a nuisance.

* * *

Miki began laughing at a joke Piko said. Currently, I was in my apartment, but Miki came over with Piko and the three of us were going to Neru's celebration party together.

But before we could leave, Mizki made us wait for her. Rin, Gumi and Mew headed to Neru's dorm right after classes, and they probably helped set the place up. As for me, I wanted to go back home and take a bubble bath.

Of course I was happy for my older sister, who wouldn't? Even if I was still single. I wasn't going over and helping Neru out because, well, I'm, I admit, lazy.

Now I was a third wheel.

"—then I told her, 'I know I'm handsome, but I'm taken!'" Piko laughed as he cracked a 'joke'. Of course, Miki found it absolutely hilarious.

"I have a beautiful AND funny boyfriend! Kyahahahaha!"

Is beautiful really an adjective to use for a guy...?

What is taking Mizki so long?!

"Well, Piko, when are you planning on marrying cherry girl there?" I asked out of the blue. They became flustered in seconds.

"What are you talking about, Lily? We have to finish our studies first! Heh heh..." He trailed off, making Miki frown.

That was not the answer she was looking for.

"So," she started, putting her hand on Piko's thigh and squeezing it tightly, "you're going to leave me hanging for who-knows-how-long without an answer?!"

Oh, crap.

What have I done?

Suddenly, Piko looked panicked. He tried to clear his name, and to no avail. "Wha, what?! No! It's just...it's too sudden..."

This made Miki ballistic. "SO. I AM NOT SPECIAL TO YOU!? You wanna break up, *censored*? Huh?! Do yah?! Bring it on you lil *censored*. I'll break you like a twig, shota."

No Pikos were harmed in the making of this scene. Thank you.

* * *

It was silent in Piko's car as we made our way to the campus. I secretly explained what happened to Mizki, and she facepalmed so hard, she left a mark.

Mizki took a long time because she was deciding which pair of socks she should wear...and I died on the inside.

Miki did not want to sit beside Piko, and Mizki refused to sit beside her...so guess who had to sit beside the girl who was equivalent to a-girl-in-her-month-time? Me.

I squashed myself as far away as I could from Miki. I was afraid she might claw my head off. Like, I'd probably be crying right now, but the thought of crying in front of others disturbed me. It made me feel like I'm in some Korean drama or something.

When we got to the academy's dorms, Piko went to park the car and Miki hulk-slammed the door behind her. It would've broke if she slammed it several times.

The dorms were similar to apartments, but more like a penthouse. Neru and Haku share a dorm, and since those two are both engaged to fabulous guys, or soon-to-be engaged—I'm still annoyed about being single—they'll be moving out sooner or later.

We took the elevator up, because walking up stairs was too difficult, AND Neru and Haku's dorm is, like, at the top floor. By the time we reached the level, we already saw some people passed out or doing some illegal shenanigans.

BUT they weren't wrecking anything. They knew Neru would rip their heads off if they broke even a string.

So, anyway, we dodged the various flying items, and reached the dorm door. As expected, it was unlocked.

The moment we stepped inside, the smell of barf and sweet things hit our faces. It was like a night club but more...safe. Mizki abandoned me with Miki, and went to look for Nigaito.

The dorm, I realised, was really loud for some reason. The supervisors won't be liking this... Despite the atmosphere of a party out of hand, there were balloons and confetti everywhere, and the place was a pile of bleh.

Miki decided to drink her heart out, the very reason why is Piko. I followed in suit, knowing she'd bring havoc upon the poor bystanders if I wasn't careful.

We met up with Meiko, who always had a thing for Neru's mini bar, and she was already half wasted. She can handle alcohol better than anyone else in the campus, well, still more sober than anyone else who'd dared to drink that much.

The moment Miki found a bottle, she chugged it down and went to look for more.

"What's up with Miki? She seems...different." Meiko asked, suspicious. When Miki managed to get her hands on a wine bottle, Meiko's eyes widened and she gave...a thumbs up?!

Older people aren't exactly _wise_...

As we left the bar, I saw Meito approaching his sister, curiously, then took the seat next to her as they performed a drink-off. Meito lost by a dozen bottles and Haku rushed over, shocked.

Oh well.

I was running around Neru and Haku's dorm, chasing Miki and trying to stop her from drinking more. We passed by Kaito and Iroha, and they gave us confused looks.

"Wah, Miki-chan knows when to let go~~" Iroha squealed whilst shaking her shoulders. "If you REALLY want to let go; you should head over to an _isolated_ place with Piko and—"

"Iroha!" Kaito scolded, hitting the short girl playfully. "Miki, don't copy the likes of Rin, Mew and Neru."

"Wait," I said slowly, holding onto Miki's arm as she attempted to grab another bottle, "my sisters are doing _what_?!"

Kaito shrugged. "Gumi is working the DJ set with her boyfriend, and neither Rin nor Mew were with her. I thought Neru was going about the place yelling but it seems fairly quiet..."

I frowned, shaking the disturbing thoughts away. "Oh yeah; Meiko is drinking her heart out with Meito. He already passed out...I wonder why Haku likes that guy...or why you like Meiko."

Kaito didn't seem to hear the bittnerness in the last part. "Meiko is—ugh, MEIKO!" Then he went on his way to stop his fiancée from turning into a sloppy mess. Though I doubt he'd actually stop her, because, Kaito secretly ENJOYS Meiko's vulnerable and woozy state.

Iroha said her goodbyes and went to look for Gumo, who I spotted whilst I was chasing Miki, and he was playing CHESS. With Mizki. During their intense match, Nigaito, Yuki and Ryuto were the cheerleaders. I would've stayed and watched. And probably take some photos.

I lost Miki for 10 minutes, and I scolded myself for letting her go. Before I knew it, I found her sitting in between Miku and Mikuo. The couple looked annoyed as she rambled on and on about global warming. Or what _sounded_ like global warming.

I took Miki off their hands—which they were very grateful for—and whisked Miki to a seat. Gakupo came over and asked if we have seen Luka. Of course I didn't see her, nor knew she was invited at all, and just shrugged. Miki told him she eloped with Ronald McDonald to Alaska.

And he _believed_ her.

Several minutes later, after her twentieth drink, she barely managed to walk by herself. I stopped her from drinking another bottle, and, instead of drinking it, she shoved it down my throat. I had no other options but to swallow.

Ugh. That was bitter.

I looked around for Piko—while dragging the woozy Miki—and found him alone in a corner. "Take care of her," I said, and dumped Miki beside him. He looked shocked at first but, nevertheless, nodded.

People were shoving drinks in my hand as I wobbled around the dorm. I drank them, not really caring whether or not it was dangerous.

The party went on like a wildfire, and its heat surrounded me. Someone pulled me onto the dance floor, where I just ran around and waved my hands. I was slowly blacking out, and ignored the rising sleepiness.

I wandered around for a bit before opening a random door, and collapsed into the darkness of the room.

I really needed a break right now.

* * *

A hand stroked my hair, gently and softly, and I managed to mumble out, "Keep doing that. It's nice."

"Oh my god, you're awake."

I was tempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but when I recognised that voice, I instantly became sober. I pulled away from that gentle grip—a grip that was soothing and protective—and took in my surroundings. I was on a bed. He was on a bed.

Oh geez.

"Did we just—"

"No, we didn't, Sherlock," he said, adjusting his glasses in annoyance. "You passed out after drinking two shots of tequila and a glass of sake. Neru told me to take care of you because I was reliable."

Neru really knows how to screw me over.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Kiyoteru sent a fixed look. "Neru forced Dell to invite me. I would've stayed at home, but Dell would get punished."

I swallowed. What next? "Well, thanks, but, I can take care of myself now, thank you very much."

Kiyoteru looked shocked, only a little, then nodded.

"Suit yourself."

Then he was gone.

It felt so lonely now.

Why did he even agree to taking care of me? Wouldn't he have taken the opportunity of ruining my life while I was in such a vulnerable state?

This is not what enemies do to each other!

Why was he stroking my hair? Was he singing to me, while I was sleeping? He has a nice voice... It's both deep and cool, mysterious and alluring, perfect and rich...like chocolate...

I wished he'd sing more...

I realised I wasn't entirely sober at the moment. Yeah...that explains why I'm _complimenting_ Kiyoteru...

Oh, well...back to sleep, I guess.

I laid back on the bed, that smelled a lot like mangoes... I was back to sleep in no time, and I had a dream. It was just a voice out of the dark. I didn't know how to feel about it...but the voice was like..._chocolate_...

"Tch. Getting yourself in a state...you know how hard it is to keep this in? This horrible and blissful feeling...? I doubt you do, Lily. I mean, you do hate me... And that will never change."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and as always, I don't own Vocaloid!**


End file.
